


All I Ever Wanted

by WriterJunkie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex/Kara - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kalex, Modern Era, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJunkie/pseuds/WriterJunkie
Summary: Five years since their bad break up, Alex didn't expect Kara to return to National City. And she definitely didn't except Kara to try and patch things between them even now that she's in a new relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex sighed, opening her locker door, trying to keep functioning from a tiring 14 hour shift at National City Hospital. She shrugged off her hospital coat and hug it on the back of her locker door along with her ID. J'onn entered the locker room and cleared his throat. Alex turned around.

“You're still here?” J'onn said.

Alex ran a hand through her hair and said, “Two doctors called out today with family emergencies. Did you need anything?”

“There isn't anything I can't handle.” J'onn said. “I was meaning to speak to you. I heard you aren't considering an internship at Seattle? As far as I know, you're one of the best doctors int his facility.”

“I know, but I'm happy being back in National City. Things between Maggie and I are great.” Alex said. “I have to go, I'm going to run late for dinner.”

“Just reconsider.” J'onn said. “Good night Alex.”

Alex grabbed her bag from her locker and rushed out of the locker room.

***

Maggie is sitting on the couch, a beer in hand, a box of pizza on the coffee table, and the TV flickering to some obscure commercial, when Alex entered. Maggie approached her with a smile and pulls her into a kiss.

“Hi, sorry, I'm late.” Alex said. “Long shift at the hospital.”

Maggie kisses her again saying, “Ah what's thirty minutes late? I'll heat up a slice.”

They enter the kitchen and Maggie turns on the oven, letting it pre-heat. She leaned against the kitchen counter.

“You're out there busy saving lives. You can't exactly tell when the next patient is going to come in.” Maggie said. “Why don't you pick a movie?”

Alex entered the living room, picking up a beer and twisting off the cap. She flipped through their cable movie selection when the oven beeps. Maggie comes back to pick up two slices and put them in. Alex settled on watching whatever movie that came on from one of the movie channels and Maggie settled on the couch with her. She put her arm around Alex's shoulder and kissed her temple, looking at her with a content smile.

“I love you.” Maggie said.

Alex smiled. Maggie looked back at the TV and sighed.

“Rom-com it is tonight.” Maggie said.

The oven beeped half way through the movie and Maggie served Alex her slice before sitting back down to cuddle. Maggie stroked her hair.

“I'm glad for a change we get to have dinner together.” Maggie said.

“It's been a busy week.” Alex said.

 

***

Kara groaned as she fumbled to juggle her purse, carry-on luggage, and her suitcase at the baggage claim. When she managed to get somewhat of a firm grip, she left the airport and saw a man standing out front in a black suit and a card labeled Grant. He smiled and waved.

“It's so good to see you again Ms. Grant.” He said. “How was your flight?”

“Frank, please, call me Kara.” Kara said. “You practically raised me.”

Frank nodded. Kara had a greater respect for him than the other workers at the Grant manor. While Cat had tried to be attentive to her and Carter her time with Cat.Co Media was hard work to run on her own. Frank would often tend to them both while Cat was away. Preparing lunches, dinner, helping with their homework. He never complained about the hard work tending to a three year old and a thirteen year old at the time.

“May I take your bags Kara?” Frank said.

He took her suitcase and led her to the black limo parked on the side.

“I told mom I didn't need a private limo. I would have taken a cab back.” Kara said.

Frank opened the back door for her and popped open the trunk. He tossed the suitcase inside.

“Ms. Grant would never let you even touch a taxi.” Frank chuckled.

He finished putting away the rest of the luggage and hopped into the front. Kara is settled in with her purse on the side. Frank looked back at her through the divider behind him.

“Hilton Hotel please.” Kara said.

“I was given strict instructions to drive you home.” Frank said.

He turned back around starting the car. Kara took out her phone. It picked up on the second ring.

“Kara, I trust you're on your way home now?” Cat said.

Kara sighed.

“I thought we agreed I'd take a cab home to my hotel?” Kara said.

Cat scoffed.

“Why would you rather spend your first night back in National City there?” Cat said. “Please, come home. Carter misses you. I miss you. I've told you before, you can move back into the manor.”

“I can spend a week at the hotel while I look at the new apartments.” Kara said.

Cat sighed.

“Kara, please, humor your mother.” Cat said. “Spend some time with me. Dinner will be ready when you get here. I've made your favorite, pecan pie.”

While Cat may be her adoptive mother, Kara had been grateful someone as skillful and amazing as Cat took her in. Kara had the best education the best experiences she could to help her through out her time at Harvard and her internships across the states. She had little time to visit Cat now. And she really wanted that pecan pie.

“Alright.” Kara agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara smiled as she spotted Cat on the porch and Carter raced out of the house running down the steps. The limo stopped and Kara let herself out as Frank tended to the luggage. Carter bumped into Kara before wrapping her into a hug. She looked him over, know much taller with the same curly brown locks and blue eyes.

“I'm so glad you're back.” Carter said.

“I missed you too.” Kara said. “You're a lot taller than I last remembered you. You're almost as tall as me. How is high school. You're going to graduate soon?”

“In a month.” Carter said.

“Have you thought about any college yet?” Kara said.

Carter paused and shook his head.

“I'm not sure yet.” He said.

Kara rubbed his shoulder.

“You're a bright kid. You should pick a college you'll want. Not what mom thinks is best for you.” Kara said.

Cat came down the porch steps.

“I heard that.” Cat said.

Kara hugged her.

“It's good to see you.” Cat said. “Come inside.”

They enter the foyer of the manor. Frank trailing behind them with the luggage. They enter the dinning room where a team of four maids aligned the walls of the room greeting them.

“Welcome home Ms. Grant.” The maids said.

Kara looked to Cat.

“That's a little too much isn't it?” Kara said.

Cat sat in the chair that's at the head of the table.

“I need help keeping this place clean and in order since both of you are gone.” Cat said.

Kara laughed.

“Don't be dramatic.” Kara said. “Carter is still in school.”

They sit down and the maids come back into the dinning room with a cart of food. Cat is served a martini.

“Would you like some wine miss?” A maid asked Kara.

She declined.

“Speaking of events.” Cat said. “This week is going to be a special one for you.”

“Oh it isn't a big deal.” Kara said.

Cat rolled her eyes. Carter smiled at her taking a sip of his soft drink.

“You're turning 28 and if you've forgotten birthdays are a big deal in this family.” Cat said. “But the last five years you've been busy with your internships and your jobs we had no time to plan a party. You missed Carter's birthdays.”

Another maid came around filling their plates with T-Bone steaks, mashed potatoes, and steamed vegetables.

“I remember. I'm sorry about that Carter.” Kara said.

“Oh it's okay. I got your gift cards.” Carter said.

“Really, I rather not make this a big deal.” Kara said.

“I wont' allow it.” Cat said. “Since you're finally home we need to celebrate it. Leave all the planing to me.”

“She's not going to let this one slide.” Carter said. “She planed my birthday a whole year in advance.”

Kara sighed.

“Okay, let's just keep it small this time can we?” She said. “I don't need you to rent out an entire theme park.”

Cat scoffed.

“It was your 15thbirthday.” Cat said. “That only happens once in your life.”

Kara chuckled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

***

Alex is back at the hospital this time her shift starting in the afternoon. She slipped on her lab coat. She's given a small shove in the arm and she turned around to see Vasquez in the same white coat and ID tag on her coat pocket.

“I heard the news about your internship transfer from J'onn?” Vasquez said. “Are you going to reconsider?”

Alex chuckled saying, “New travels fast around here.”

Vasquez folded her arms over her chest and raised a brow.

“Well?” She said. “Why aren't you going to take it then?”

“I...” Alex paused.

She didn't owe anyone an explanation, but she's known Vasquez since the start of their Pre-med days.

“I like it here and I like being with Maggie.” Alex said.

“If she cares about you she'll come with you too.” Vasquez said.

“I know she rather stay at here.” Alex said.

The speakers through the hospital buzz through the halls.

“Dr. Danvers, report to the emergency room please.”

Alex gave Vasquez a pat on the arm as she passed her.

 

***

“Ms. Kara, you have a guest.” Frank said, spotting the strains of blond hair peeking through the pile of comforters on the bed.

Kara squirmed, groaning as she dug her way through the quilt and pulled it back. She squinted seeing Frank had pulled back the curtains.

“Tell mom I'll see her for brunch later on.” Kara said, slipping back into a comforting slumber, before mumbling, “I'm not in prep-school anymore.”

“It isn't Ms. Grant. It's Mr. Schott.” Frank said.

Kara yanked back the blanket again and sat up, brushing down the wild strand of her hair. She pulled the sleeve of her pajamas up.

“I'll be down there in a minute.” Kara said.

She stumbled out of bed, tripping over the blanket she tossed aside. Frank sighed. Kara rushed into her walk-in closet coming back out hoping on one foot trying to get a pair of jeans on.

“I'll tell him you're almost ready.” Frank said, exiting the room.

Winn stood in the lobby a hand tucked into his pocket and he strolled over to a crystal statue decorating the entrance way on a table. He lightly touched it and watched the statue topple over. He gasped catching it in his hand and bumped into the table causing the next ornament to fall. Winn watched the wooden structure hit the corner of the table and thump on to the floor. He sighed seeing it hadn't broke and put the crystal statue back on the table. He examined the wooden sculpture and stared wide-eyed to see a corner of it crack off. He tried pushing it together.

“Winn.” Kara said, from the top of the staircase.

He hid it behind his back leaning against the table and dropped it down. Kara raced over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Hey, I heard you were back in town by Ms. Grant at the office today.” Winn said. “James would have come too, but he had a meeting. How was New York? I saw your articles. Impressive.”

Kara chuckled a faint tint of a blush on her cheeks.

“Come on, let's talk about it over breakfast.” Kara said.

Frank who had followed Kara down the stairs stood by the front door.

“Should I get you a driver?” He said.

“No, I'll be driving myself. Thank you Frank.” Kara said.

He opened the door to allow them to pass and they headed into the garage. They get into a silver Audi and the blutooth screen of the car light up displaying an incoming call from Cat. Kara closed the car door and picked up. Kara pressed the phone against her ear and frowned.

“Mom?” Kara said. “What? Okay, I'm on my way.”

“Is everything okay?” Winn said.

Kara pulled the car out of the garage.

“I'm sorry we'll have to schedule this another time.” Kara said. “I have to go to the hospital. Carter's hurt.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kara rushed into the hospital with Winn behind her, winded and struggling to keep up. She reached the front desk nurse.

“Hi, I'm here to visit Carter Grant.” She said.

The nurse moved to the computer behind the desk and nodded.

“He's just been admitted. He's on the second floor room 38.” She said.

Winn had leaned against the desk out of breath when Kara thanked her and left. Winn sighed.

“Oh man, I need to start going to the gym.” Winn said, and exhaled to jog after Kara.

Kara held the elevator door open for him when he reached the hall and stood against the elevator door. Kara frowned, glancing back at him as elevator door beeped closed.

“Are you okay?” She said.

Winn chuckled and smiled.

“Yeah, don't worry about me.” He said.

The elevator opened and Kara left Winn behind.

“Carter.” She said, rounding the hall and entered his room.

Carter sat on the edge of his bed and Cat beside him frowning. Kara is relieved to not see any cast on his arms or legs. But instead, an ice pack is pressed on his ankle and a gauze tapped on to his eyebrow.

“Oh Kara, there you are. Carter is going to be okay. No concussion.” Cat said.

“I'm fine. I got some stitches.” Carter said. “The rest is just bruises and scrapes.”

Kara touched his temple away from his bandaged eyebrow.

“How did this happen?” Kara said.

Cat tisked with a shake of her head saying, “Dirt biking with his friends after school. He fell off deciding to race down some hills with his friend Eddie.”

Cat's lips pursed together in annoyance and Carter ducked his head down. Winn finally entered less winded and with a can of soda in hand.

“Hey little man, got ya some drinks.” Winn said, handed him a coke.

Cat crossed her arms.

“He's lucky to be conscious and with no broken bones.” She said.

“I'm sorry mom.” Carter said.

Kara stroked his hair, looking him over. The only mark on his face being the tape on his right brow.

“Mom means well. She's just worried. I'm glad you're okay.” Kara said.

Carter smiled. He opened his soda and took a swig.

“You might want to take it easy on your bike for a while.” Kara said.

A doctor entered the room with a clipboard in hand.

“Carter Grant?” She said. “No concussion, broken bones, internal bleeding, fractures, you're one very lucky kid.”

The doctor looked up from her clipboard and froze. She looked between the additional people and noticed Kara.

“Uh...”

“A-Alex, hi.” Kara said.

Cat looked between with with a smile and gave a sharp cough. Alex gulped and flipped through her clipboard then approached them. She approached Carter, putting aside to speak with her patient.

“You're free to go Carter.” Alex said.

“Will it scar?” Carter said.

Alex chuckled.

“The surgeon we have at the hospital is one of our best.” Alex said. “You'll most likely not little to no scaring.”

Carter frowned.

“Thankfully.” Cat sighed.

Alex faced Cat saying, “You'll need to sigh his release forms before you both leave. I'll be right back.”

Kara took a seat to the nearest chair.

Winn leaned over whispering, “Are you okay?”

She looked at Winn with a glare. Winn stood up, clutching his hands wondering if he had said something wrong again.

“I'm just...I know you two used to-”

“Why wouldn't I be?” Kara said.

She exhaled and bit her bottom lip. Winn gave a questioning look but knew to say no more about it.

“Okay, alright I'll just wait outside.” Winn said.

Alex returned with her clipboard and handed it over to Cat.

“Okay, you'll need to sign here and on the last two pages.” Alex said.

Cat fished for her glasses out of her purse and stepped out of the room. Kara shifted uncomfortably, seeing that she's practically alone with Alex in the room except for Carter still on the bed. She tried to not stare at Alex, but found herself curious to see her again now different than she last saw her. Her hair short and more mature in her behavior. Kara remembered the nights she liked to go out partying in college. How it would cause them to argue a handful of times as Alex should have been working on her pre-med classes. And Kara was too driven to be the top of her class. Alex brushed back a piece of hair. Kara glanced back at her, seeing Alex had been watching her.

“I uh...I didn't know you were back in town.” Alex said.

“Oh I'm just here to help with Cat.Co.” Kara said. “I kind of missed home and my friends.”

Alex nodded, averting her eyes down to the floor. They're quiet for a moment before Alex spoke again.

“I'm glad you're back.” Alex said.

She smiled at Carter who doesn't understand Kara's bashful behavior. Cat entered the room again.

“You know if it does scar you'll have one similar to Kara's.” Alex said.

Kara gingerly rubbed her finger of the scar off the center of her eyebrows. Her fingers smoothing over a small circular indent. Carter looked at her curious and excited.

“How'd she get it?” Carter said.

Alex smiled glancing at Kara.

“Surfing. Back in high school, I convinced her to play hooky and I tried to teach her to surf.”

Cat chuckled with a shake of her head.

“I remember that day. I had a freak out when she called me.” Cat said. “She was embarrassed wearing the gauze for a week in school.”

“The stitches looked nasty.” Alex added.

Carter laughed. Kara rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

Alex retrieved the clipboard from Cat and skimmed over it.

“Okay, well, I have other patients to attend, but you'll have to come back in a few weeks to get the stitches removed.” Alex said. “In the meantime, you'll need to stay off your sprained ankle for a while. Ice it and keep it elevated. A nurse will come in with crutches for you.”

She excused herself and left the room. The door closed and Cat hummed giving Kara a smirk. Kara looked at her, pointing and with a warning stare.

“Don't.” Kara said.

“She's matured nicely don't you think?” Cat said. “You should invite her over to dinner.”

“Mom please, don't meddle into this.” Kara said.

Cat smiled and shrugged.

“All I'm saying is she's become a pretty woman hasn't she? And you sure seem to think so.” Cat said.

“Can Alex teach me how to surf?” Carter said.

Cat and Kara turned to him with a frown.

“Absolutely not.” Cat said.

He looked away. A man in blue scrubs entered the room with a set of crutches.

“Okay, Carter, let's give these a try.” The nurse said.

Cat faced Kara saying, “I'm serious about inviting Alex to dinner.”

“I'm going to get the car ready and get Carter home.” Kara said.

She left the room. She spotted Alex at the front desk speaking with the worker.

“Kara, I'm glad to see you again.” Alex said, tucking a hand into her lab coat. “You look good.”

Kara smiled.

“Yeah, I hope we won't be meeting again under these circumstance.” Kara chuckled. “I don't think my could deal with Carter having another trip to the hospital.”

Alex laughed and shrugged.

“I don't blame her.” She said. “Hey um, why don't we exchange numbers? We can talk some time.”

“Yeah, sure” Kara said, fishing out her cellphone.

 

***

Alex sat at her kitchen table with the newspaper crossword puzzle beside her. She stared at it, tapping her pencil against the table and leaning her chin on her left hand. She let out a heavy sigh and heard the coffee maker beep. She watched Maggie take the pot and fill both of their mugs. She handed Alex hers who filled it with sugar that was left on the table and milk. Maggie went back to the stove finishing the last batch of pancakes and sausages. She took the syrup from the cabinet. Maggie served Alex and settled on the chair across from her. Alex is clenching her teeth, fixed on the crossword with a frown and her food untouched. Maggie put her fork down.

“Okay, what is it?” She said.

Alex looked up from her paper.

“Nothing.” Alex said.

Maggie scoffed saying, “You're clenching your jaw. You do that when you're bothered by something.”

Maggie smiled, her dimples showing and Alex sighed.

“Okay, you're right.” Alex said. “Do you remember the worse break up I mentioned to you back in college?”

“Yeah, you didn't go into specifics, but I remember.” Maggie said.

“That was Kara and well, yesterday I found out she's back in National City.” Alex said. “She was at the hospital.”

Maggie scooted toward the table.

“Is she okay?” She said.

“Oh, yeah she wasn't the one hurt. Her brother Carter got hurt on his dirt bike.” Alex explained.

Maggie folded her hands on to the table.

“Okay, then why are you so frustrated?” Maggie said.

“We didn't leave on good terms. I mean when we broke up Kara took an internship to New York City the next day.” Alex said. “I'm worried she's still mad with me and well I feel guilty as I'm the reason we broke up.”

“You aren't the reason.” Maggie said.

Alex closed her newspaper.

“Kara wanted to be public with our relationship and wanted to tell her mom. I wasn't ready for that.” Alex said.

“That's something you can't rush. But Kara she came back so she isn't upset about it still I'm sure.” Maggie said. “Maybe it's time the both fo you clear things up to have some closure. Especially since you'll be seeing each other more often.”

Alex stirred her coffee saying, “Yeah, I guess you're right.”

 

***

“Uh, miss, you can't pass through there.” The secretary said. “Ms. Luthor is – ”

Kara pushed through the doors of Lena's office and paused. Another woman with brown hair sat behind her desk holding her phone. She looked between both of the women and hung.

“I'm sorry Ms. Arias.” The secretary said.

“That's fine Jess, thank you.” Sam said.

Jess nodded and left the office. Sam motioned to one of the chairs at her desk.

“Please seat.” Sam said. “Did you have an appointment with Lena?”

“I um...sorry, I thought this was Lena's office.” Kara said.

“Oh it is. Lena is on sabbatical and I was asked to keep things in order while she was gone.” Sam said. “I'm Samantha Arias.”

Kara reached over to shake her hand saying, “Kara Danvers. I um, Lena said I could stop by. We're old high school friends. Lena doesn't usually take vacations.”

Sam laughed.

“Oh I know. I had to talked her into it since her last vacation was six years ago.” She said.

“How long will she be gone?” Kara said.

“About two more weeks maybe.” Sam said. “Is there anything you'd like me to tell Lena when she gets here?”

“Oh no, I'm sorry to interrupt you.” Kara said. “Thank you for your time.”

Sam stood, walking around the desk.

“Oh not at all. It was nice meeting you Kara.” Sam said.

Kara left and took the elevator to the parking lot down. She reached her car and James stood beside it smiling.

“Hey.” James said.

“James.” Kara said.

“Let's do lunch.” James said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara and James settled for a local dinner and James thanked the waiter for handing him his cheese burger. Kara sipped on her milkshake, watching him dab his fry in ketchup.

“So, I heard you'll be joining Catco?” James said. “What time do you start work?”

“Officially, tomorrow morning.” Kara said. “I think mom wanted to make it sooner to not have me look for apartments. I've already got a place to look at later on today.”

“You look nervous.” James said.

Kara sighed. James knew her long enough to know about her relationship history in National City. Particularity her relationship with Alex. Kara shoveled her steak around her plate with her fork. But it had not only been because of Alex, having to work at Catco would be stressful job, but rewarding.

“It's going to be different than my time spent in New York, or Opal City, and Metropolis.” Kara said.

“But you've prepared for this.” James said.

Kara's phone went off. She took it out of her bag, glancing at the caller ID.

“Is it Cat?” James said.

“No, it's...Alex.” Kara said, surprised.

_Alex:_

_I'll see you at your birthday party this weekend._

“That bad?” James said.

Kara looked up, putting her phone away.

“No, sorry. What were you saying?” Kara said.

James raised a brow.

“Is something wrong?” He said.

“No, we're going to be seeing each other some time this weekend apparently.” Kara said.

James smiled.

“That's good, right? It's time you had closure.” He said.

 

***

Cat paced her office reading over one of the latest articles handed to her from the writing department. Her office door opened. Kara stood in the center her arms crossed.

“You invited Alex?” She said.

Cat glanced over her glasses toward her.

“You insisted on not having her for dinner.” Cat said. “What else am I to do? Beside, do you have an idea how hard it is to get a venue on short notice and the catering?”

Kara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with the other hand on her hip.

“I don't want you meddle between Alex and I. I will speak with her on my own time.” Kara said.

Cat raised a brow, putting her article down on the coffee table.

“And when might that be? You still care for her and you had five years to deal with whatever that happened between you both.” Cat said.

Kara had not told Cat about their relationship during the end of high school and through the three years of college, but she should have known Cat would find out. Kara always brought her over for birthdays and weekends, sometimes holidays if Kara didn't go to Midvale with her. Cat seeing the attraction that lingered between them now wasn't difficult for her to spot either.

“Just, please stay out of it.” Kara said.

Cat sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Fine, but we are going to have this birthday party.” Cat said. “Even Carter is looking forward to it.”

“I'll see you Monday morning.” Kara said.

She turned around to leave.

“And one more thing.” Cat said. “I've decided to change your position to journalist to Head executive writer of the journalism department.”

“Um, are you...” Kara said.

Cat crossed her arms saying, “It has nothing to do with you being my daughter. You are highly qualified. Kara, ou spent five years in New York City at the New York Times as a journalist and writer. You've gained plenty of on the field experience as well as two Harvard degrees. Need I go on?”

Kara nodded.

“No, I'll see you Monday then.” She said.

***

Kara groaned, wiggling her way out of her blanket as the sound of her phone rang from the nightstand. She blindly slapped her hand against the surface and picked it up on the third ring.

“Winn, I told you already. I don't want to come to your place and eat choco puffs to watch Saturday morning cartoons.” Kara said.

“Well, good because I was kind of hoping we could go to the diner instead.”

Kara sat up glancing at her phone.

“Oh, Alex, hi.” Kara said, patting down her hair.

Alex laughed.

“Is this a bad time?” She said.

Kara hopped out of bed, checking the time on her phone. She opened her closet door.

“No, no, it's a good time. I'm actually free today.” Kara said. “Until 4, but we can definitely do breakfast.”

“Alright, I'll see you at Noonan's in ten minutes.” Alex said.

Alex hung up. Kara tossed her phone on her bed and rummaged through her closet.

 

***

Kara checked her make up in the rear view mirror a second time before she exited the car. Alex is waiting for her at a booth at the end of the diner, with a plate of sausage and french toast in front of her. Kara slid into the seat across from Alex.

“Hey, thanks for coming to see me. It was kind of a last minute thing.” Alex said.

“Oh, of course.” Kara said. “I haven't started at Catco yet, but I'm still in the middle of looking at apartments.”

“Oh you're not moving back into the manor?” Alex said.

“Don't get me wrong, I love Carter and mom, but I've gotten used to living on my own now.” Kara said. “But I'll be sure to visit more often, especially with Carter going away to college soon.”

Alex smiled. A waitress approached their table with a notebook and pencil in hand. She took Kara's order and promptly left.

“Well, I'm glad things are going so well for you after college.” She said.

Kara leaned forward, her elbows on the table.

“What about you? You're a doctor now?” Kara said.

“I was offered a chance to complete my residency in Seattle, but I decided to stay in National City.” Alex said.

Kara is served a cup of coffee and told her meal will come out shortly. She's filling her cup with cream and sugar as Alex sat there hesitant to speak. She put down her fork and sighed.

“I uh, I'm glad we can do this again. Since we didn't leave on good terms.” Alex said.

Kara slowly stirred her coffee and paused, looking back at Alex. She sighed.

“I am too.” Kara said.

Alex smiled, hopeful.

“I'd like to start again, as friends.” She said.

Kara's brows rose and slouched forward in defeat. She wasn't expecting they get back into a friendship, but she didn't know what to expect agreeing to come here today with her either. Baby steps is what they needed. It was a good sign Alex wanted to bridge things between them to begin with.

“Um, yeah, of course we can be friends.” Kara said.

Alex let out a sigh of relief.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara made her way out of the third apartment complex. She had liked this area better of her last two viewings. Her realtor, Mrs. Peterson led her out of the building and into the parking lot.

“Well, what did you think of this one?” She said.

Kara smiled, saying, “It's great. I'm interested in this one so far.”

Mrs. Peterson smiled.

“Well, if you're sure about renting please give me a call.” She said.

Kara thanked her and shook hands with Mrs. Peterson before heading through the parking lot. Her phone sounded as she entered her car. She turned on her car transferring the call to her Bluetooth setting of the car. Winn's named displayed on the monitor of the car.

“Hey, someone told me you went on a date.” He said. “With Alex? How was it?”

Kara chuckled. Of course word would travel between her and her friends. Kara started her car and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Nothing happened.” Kara said.

“Uh huh.” Winn said with a questionable tone.

“She wants to remain friends.” Kara said.

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Winn said. “But that will change the more you know each other I'm sure.”

“It's fine. I mean I'm surprised she wanted to reconnect. I'm glad.” Kara said.

“Come on Kara, you can be honest with me.” Winn said. “You two have a history.”

Kara sighed. The time they had together from high school to college had been bitter sweet thoughts for years. And while she had originally intended on trying to fix things, maybe friends is what they can have for now.

“Yes, it's...not what I expected, but I can't let this ruin what we can have.” Kara said.

“Things can change.” Winn said. “I gotta go, my break is almost over. Hang in there Kara.”

“Thank you Winn.” Kara said, hanging up.

She stopped at a red light when her phone buzzed. She read the text displayed by James on the monitor.

James

Dinner tonight with Winn and I?

Kara

Yeah, your place at eight?

James

Sounds good.

The traffic light changed green and Kara put her hands back on the wheel.

 

***

James had a bottle of red wine in celebration of their first dinner back together. He ordered pizza and potstickers and they enjoyed their time together over their favorite films. Kara received a text in the middle of picking up another slice of pizza. Winn leaned over his seat to try and see the conversation.

“Ohhh, is that Alex?” He said with a grin.

James turned away from the movie with a smile.

“Oh shut up.” Kara said.

Alex

I'm glad we can catch up. I'll see you at your birthday party tomorrow.

Kara

Yeah, me too.

“Oh she's smiling.” Winn said. “What do you two have planned this time?”

Kara put her phone down with a blush on her face.

“Oh stop it. It's nothing. She's been busy the past two days with the hospital.” Kara said.

“Are you sure you two can be friends again?” James said.

“Of course we can.” Kara said. “I mean, why wouldn't we be okay with it?”

James shrugged.

 

“I'm glad you're given a second chance.” James said.

“Hey anyone want another glass?” Winn said, pointing to his cup.

James and Kara declined and he went back into the kitchen to serve himself a cup.

 

***

"Be careful with that. It cost more than your salaries combined." Cat said.

She had a scowl on her face with a hand on her hip watching the two workers continue to lug a stone statue it through the ballroom. A group of caters came in wheeling carts of freshly cooked food. The ballroom was buzzing with workers unloading their trucks to decorate the venue before the arrival of its guest.

“That goes at the food table to the right.” Cat said.

"Mom, they're doing their best."

Kara stepped into the ballroom, amazed to the beginnings of its appearance. The room with a beautiful chandelier in the center, polished marble floors, and streamers and balloons being pinned up. approached her mother. A stage in the center being attended to with cords and instruments for tonight's performance.

"Kara, I had that statue hand-carved for you." Cat said.

Cat gave the men one last glare and faced Kara with a smile. She placed her hands on to Kara's shoulders. A glimmer of pride and happiness settled in her eyes.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Cat said, brushing back a piece of blonde locks.

Kara smiled.

"Thanks mom." She said.

“Why are you here? I said I would hire people to help me while you get ready for tonight.” Cat said.

Kara shrugged.

“I like helping and I have everything ready for tonight.” Kara said. “I cancelled my other appointments for apartments. I've decided on a place.”

“Please tell me it's a reasonable penthouse.” Cat said.

“Kara?”

They turned around to see a women in sleek Armani outfit. She smiled approaching them and Cat smiled before walking away.

“Lena, hi.” Kara said, pulling her into a hug. “I didn't know you were back in town today.”

“I decided to cut my vacation short.” Lena said. “My, you haven't aged a day.”

Kara blushed, chuckling.

“I'm so glad you came. And just in time for my birthday party.” Kara said.

“Oh I wouldn't dream to miss it.” Lena said. “We should catch up.”

“Let's have some drinks.” Kara said.

Lena smiled saying, “I'd love that.”


End file.
